Knife in Self Defense
by M. Dogmatic
Summary: Accidentally Kiaba's killed Joey's family. When wanting to apologize, Joey pulls a knife on Kaiba...An eye for an eye, right? [complete], indication JxK


Written 7/26/06 – revised 7/27/06 and 7/28/06 – updated 7/28/06.

A/N: This story was completely unexpected on my part, but please...enjoy.  
Caution: This story is...well, i'll just let you tell me once you are finished reading.

**Knife in Self Defense**  
Written by: M. Dogmatic

**-Saturday morning-**

Joey raised the knife in self defense. Anger was evident in his eyes as he stared down his deepest rival. He couldn't believe he had to go to such extreme for him to tell Kaiba to back off. The brunette stood smugly on the other side of the kitchen leaning against the counter like he was watching an amusing TV channel wih a bunch of clowns making a fool of themselves on a unicycle. The blond gritted his teeth to keep from yelling at the icy-eyed teen. Again.

His right hand shook as he held out the knife to keep Kaiba from coming any closer. His hand sent shivers up and down his arm and into his shoulders. A chill spread throughout his body as if he had dived into a pool if ice water. Maybe he had. The water the Titanic had sunk in killed most of its inhabitants in the below-zero freezing Atlantic Ocean. So maybe he had jumped into an imaginary pool to save himself, but actually landed himself closer to his death?

Taking a deep breath, Joey slightly raised the knife for a warning. Kaiba didn't register the slight movement. And if he did, he showed no sign of it. Joey silently wished he was rocking on the beach in a hammock hearing the waves crash on the coastline. How did he even get into this kind of situation? It was unlike him. (His past didn't count.) He was young and didn't know right from wrong when he thought he had a family who lived on the streets trampling people for walking down their turf. It was a big mistake, and something he regretted and wished never happened to him. Let alone, wanted to forget.

_Thump-thump_. He could hear his heartbeat race like a waterfall. The roaring of his blood echoed within his eardrum as he tried to sooth his anxiety. He clenched the knife harder in his fist. His knuckles burned an awful pasty white color from the grip. He tried so hard to tell Kaiba off. He tried so hard and even warned him to stop bothering him. He tried….he tried…

His mind went blank when Kaiba took a step. His unusual pants and smooth black button up dress shirt looked like he was in casual wear rather than semi-formal. With his usual dress shirt, pants, tie, and coat—this looked almost normal on him like a pair of jeans and t-shirt in which Joey was wearing. Fear struck his soul as he saw Kaiba move another inch closer to him. He gave the impression of: cool and collected, like nothing was happening. Except that's what he always looked like. Cold. Eager for more, hard to please, and definitely malevolent to anyone he dang-well disliked. It pleased him to do so like a cat being rubbed between the ears.

The blond took a deep breath and exhaled as he stood his ground. He didn't want to move. That would give an indication to Kaiba that he was winning. That was not going to happen as long as he held the knife, had working lungs, and a beating heart. Things couldn't get any worse than this. Could they? Joey still did have the knife in his hand and stood with dignity which didn't appear to be backing down.

Was this hitting rock bottom with Kaiba? Was this the last straw?

Suddenly, instead of inching closer, Kaiba took an evident step towards Joey.

"You come any closer moneybags and I swear to g—"

"You'll what Mutt? You already proved to be crazy in picking up that thing."

Joey knew he had a point. What was he doing with a knife….especially pointing it at the brunette ten feet away? Had he _really_ hit rock bottom and became the crazy psycho that wanted to escape from within?

His heart seemed to beat faster. What _was _he doing? This was stupid…

_. . . be crazy in picking up that thing. . . _

Moneybag's words repeated within his brain.

Kaiba was right. He was crazy. Rash. Stupid. And certainly unfit for any kind of fight while holding a knife; especially directing it at a man who could easily cover up any clues to who could have killed Joey Wheeler. Even if it was self defense.

Gulping down the last of his saliva in his mouth, Joey licked his lips. His hand still quivered violently as his grip hardened even more. "Stay where you are Kaiba. You know about my past, and I can easily repeat any of it." Sure, the blond was not proud of his self history, but he vowed to himself when the time came and he needed the skills he had acquired, he'd, without a doubt, use them.

"You'd wouldn't." Kaiba sneered at him like he was talking to one of his employees who had made the biggest mistake in Kaiba Corp's history. The brunette intently gazed at the blond like a hawk. He noticed his body was poised but his hand was still wavering like a kite in the wind. His body was steady, tight, but it appeared like Joey couldn't handle the stress he was straining on his hand to hold the hunting knife.

He couldn't believe it when the blond had picked it up, and essentially threatened him with it. This Joey wasn't Joey Wheeler he had tormented over the last few years. It was somebody else. Someone who looked like him right down to the exact shape of his chin and lips. Except with one minor detail. Kaiba looked into his firm russet eyes, he knew this was Joey Wheeler, and **he** meant business.

_It was not intended to end up like this_, Kaiba thought. He was to come over to the Mutt's house and basically let the man mourn out his grief before the brunette would take action and be respectfully contrite.

**-Friday-**

His knuckles almost came in contact with the apartment door before it flew open. Joey stood before the brunette with puffy red eyes, an old three-day shirt and ragged pants which looked like they haven't been washed in more than a week. He stood in front of Kaiba with bare feet, and nothing to offer. His face was as pale as a ghost. Kaiba was about to open his mouth before the blond snarled, "What do you want?"

The brunette had to take a step back before he replied, "I came here to—"

"Save it." The blond slammed the door shut. A click let Kaiba know Joey had also locked the door. But it wasn't until after he knocked a second time when the blond didn't show up, so he pulled out a paper clip and went to work on the door knob. A few seconds later he had the door swinging open and marched inside in time to see Joey jump up from the sofa.

"Get out!" Joey had taken a step forward. "I don't any of your crap, or you here!"

The brunette had noticed the blond had lost some weight as he glanced around the apartment. It was a mess. Nothing looked liked it have been cleaned up for weeks. Old newspapers sat beside the doorframe as if they wanted to be let out to go to the dumpster themselves. Old cups and plates with encrusted food on them sat on the coffee table. Papers on the floor.

"I said I don't want you here! Didn't you hear me!" The blond suddenly charged at Kaiba. The sudden movement was completely unexpected to the brunette as the blond bulldozed Kaiba over and smashed him into slightly ajar door. It slammed the entrance shut, closing off any exit. Kaiba's chest felt heavy against the wooden oak as Joey, in absolute fury, glared at him with the most coldhearted and bitter eyes.

"Get off me mutt."

The blonde's eyes, if possible, hardened even more. He fisted his hands into Kaiba's shirt and began tugging at the brunette, bringing their faces closer, "I want you outta here Kaiba. Or else," he threatened.

"Wheeler, let go of me and let me explain."

"I don't want you to explain anything. I already know why you are here. Just…." Joey let go of Kaiba's shirt abruptly and stepped back, "Get out…_Please_." His voice along with his shoulders seemed dreary as Joey's head fell to his chest and his eyes caught the floor in an enhanced staring contest. "I don't want anything from you, and I especially don't think I can take it."

Kaiba took a step forward, "I know."

The blood slowly raised his head as his eyes grew extremely algid, "Know? You don't know anything!"

"Mutt stop it!"

"Stop what! Stop you from coming into my house! Stop me from yelling! Stop me from kicking you out! Stop me from—"

"SHUT UP WHEELER!"

"NO! GET OUT!"

The blond lunged at Kaiba. This time the brunette was expecting such a reaction, and stepped aside. He grabbed the blond from behind, "you are in no such shape to do this Mutt. Give up."

Joey said nothing as he struggled against the brunette's grip. Suddenly, pain struck up Kaiba's foot. He let go of the blond as a punch landed in his stomach. He fell onto his knees as he gasped for air which was knocked out of him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Joey's fist coming towards the side of his face. Ducking, Kaiba rolled to the side and rose as quickly as he could. The blond stood a few feet away breathing heavily. How could Kaiba have let Joey get this far? All he wanted to do was converse.

"Wheeler please, you are talking this out of proportion." Kaiba stepped forward.

"No, I think it's you who is blowing this out of proportion!"

Joey suddenly sauntered backwards. His hand flew to his head before he glanced back at Kaiba.

"God, Joey, what have you been doing?" Joey had almost heard a touch of concern.

"That's none of your business moneybags." The blond clenched his eyes closed for a second before opening them.

"It is when it involves me."

"This doesn't involve you!" The blond claimed at the top of his lungs clearly annoyed.

"Wheeler don't deny—"

"Save it!" Joey dropped his hand from his face. He fell back a few steps into the wall a few feet away and leaned on it for support. "Just save it. I don't want you here and you know it. It would all be better if you just left Kaiba. You have nothing left to give me."

Kaiba stood for a second. He saw it hit the ground, then another. Suddenly, he had no idea what to do. The great and powerful intimidating Seto Kaiba had no idea what to do as he saw Joey's body start to crumble like a cookie. His mind drew a complete blank before it took him a second to realize that his arms and body had already worked for him.

Kaiba stood with a haggard blond in his arms; utterly mystified at what to do next.

The brunette couldn't help but stare at Joey's back. Honestly, he had no idea Joey would end up face down in his arms. Before he decided to "intrude" on Joey's life, he only knew there was going to be the usual arguing. He thought once he could explain himself; the blond would let him leave. Therefore creating a mute agreement to never speak to one another again. Ever.

Selfish of him, but at least Kaiba wouldn't have the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach anymore. He would have gotten rid of the weight of his shoulders and death would no longer be hanging over his head. At least he wanted at least make something right before he died and went to his _own_ grave.

Sighing heavily, the brunette heaved the blond into his arms like a bride, and ambled over to the couch before lying the body down on the sofa kindly. He knew when he'd wake there would be hell to pay. Knowing this, Kaiba left the blond behind on the sofa as he opened the apartment door and wandered out. He glanced back one more time before closing the door. The image of Joey's peaceful face and glowing strands of hair in his face stuck in his mind like gum to hair.

Kaiba knew he'd be back tomorrow.

**-Saturday early morning-**

He took each step up to the apartment stairs gradually.

Kaiba felt like he was causing the blond more heartache than he really meant to. He felt bereft of his usual self. He hadn't felt like this since his parents had……

As step by step passed, the burning in his heart grew heavier. His soul felt like it was being torn in pieces. It was already oddly enough he felt this way, not to mention it had been six years since he'd felt like he couldn't do anything but sit back and watch his life form before him with no control. That was the only time in his life all he could do was stick his head high and protect his brother, while inside his soul was diminishing as the flame of love began to dimmer once he was adopted by Gozaburo. After his parents passed on, he blamed the truck driver. It was his entire fault. And he hated him. Kaiba held the deepest despise for the man as he was sentenced in trial.

But life had suddenly ricocheted at him. Why didn't Joey detest him?

Maybe it was easier for him to hate the drunk driver than it was for Joey to hate him because, Joey _knew _Kaiba.

The brunette stopped at the top stair. He could see the door at the end of the hallway. His heart felt heavy as he lifted his foot and drew ever closer to his apartment. It felt like the hallway was growing longer with each echoing footstep. The burning on his shoulders felt so intense, it was like he was carrying himself to his own deathbed.

The brunette lifted his hand about to knock when he was slammed into the door. Sticky heat whisked up the back of his neck. The wood felt freezing against his cheek as his body stiffened. His arm grew with pain as his capture twisted it further up his back. Kaiba's toned body arched against the door with the pain to lessen its intensity. Kaiba knew moving would only cause the blond to do more harm to him; even without any vacillation.

For once in his life, Kaiba hesitated at what to do.

"What are you doing here Kaiba? I though I told you to leave, and never come back."

"Actually, you only stated you didn't wan—"

The blond seethed, "I know what I said," against his ear, as he put more pressure on Kaiba's arm.

Kaiba shut his mouth immediately and waited for any kind of response from Joey. When none came, Kaiba tried to speak before his arm felt a sweltering twinge from his socket. Instantly he felt the door give away as he plummeted to the floor. He deserved it. After a second or two, the brunette steadily rose to his feet. He saw a flicker of Joey's jeans pass between the doorframe of the kitchen and sitting room. Quickly, Kaiba followed behind the blond and into what was the kitchen. Upon entering, the blue-eyed teen halted unexpectedly coming face to face with an extremely sullen Joey Wheeler.

His right hand held the hunting knife of his dead father.

--

"Kaiba, I want you, your filthy rich clothes, and sorry ass words of enlightenment and regret: Out. Of. Here."

The brunette stood still and waited. Taking a step backwards, or even forward, would only cause the blond to lunge. So, folding his arms, Kaiba slowly and cautiously leaned against the counter behind him and waited for Joey to stop his foolishness, and act like an adult.

His hand quivered more noticeably than what it had been when Kaiba had first entered the kitchen five minutes ago. The blond had an idea as to what Kaiba was really doing in his apartment. Frankly, he didn't even expect the brunette to be at his front door after he'd come home shopping from the grocery store.

_Shit!_ He still had his bag filled with vegetables and etc. outside in the hallway.

Ignoring that thought, Joey focused on the brunette inching closer to him. The blond stood his ground as the brunette took another step. "Kaiba, I know you know that I can….and will." He warned.

The brunette stopped where he was. For once in Joey's entire life, he saw Kaiba's eyes flash with fear. But just as quick as it had come, it was gone. He stood still as a crouching tiger as they stared at each other. After a minute or two of standing in the kitchen with only nine feet separating the blond and the brunette, Kaiba softly spoke, "Wheeler, I didn't mean any harm. I was…I was…" Kaiba paused for a sort second, "I didn't know what I was doing." He acknowledged.

"You're a pig head you know that?" The blond retorted.

Kaiba only nodded before his body sagged, and took a step back to lean, once again, on the counter. He closed his eyes. The last image in his eyes, was of Joey's arm descending to his side as he patiently waited for his adversary to continue.

Kaiba inhaled before he commenced, "I know what I did to you was wrong. I should have never left thinking I could," Kaiba heard hushed steps coming towards him, "drive." His blue eyes remained shut once he felt steal against his throat. Leisurely, Kaiba opened his eyes to not alarm the blond. Joey watched Kaiba's Adam apple rise and lower as he swallowed. Kaiba stared down at Joey with agonizing victimized eyes.

"Finish," Joey demanded.

Kaiba continued staring into the honey-due eyes of his ultimate foe, "Joey Wheeler, I need you to accept this apology from me in killing your father and sister."

Joey's eyes widened.

The blade left Kaiba's throat. He watched as the blond spun around and faced the opposite direction. He couldn't see anything but his back as Joey's own head fell to his chest. "I hate you…but you already know that. What you don't know is that I hate you so much, because you took something away from me I can't get back. And now I want to take something from you, but I just….can't.

"My mother was already dead to me the moment she took my sister away from me. But when you took Serenity away from me, permanently, along with my father, I feel like I have nothing left." Joey paused. "Nothing." It came out no more than a whisper as the blade in his hand dropped to the floor. Not even a moment later, Joey's body collapsed like the blade. His knees cracked against the floor as Kaiba stood where he was. The blond pushed the knife away with his right hand and leaned on the cabinets on the floor. He propped up against them as he brought his knees to his chest and let his head fall in the crevasse. His arms caressed his legs.

For the second time, Kaiba watched Joey shed tears in less than twenty-four hours.

But it wasn't the lament he heard that actually caused Kaiba's cold demeanor to crumble; it was the red seeping from Joey's hand to the floor in drops that appeared like the faucet was left on in the sink.

"You have every right to hate me."

The blonde's shoulders shook like a tiny earthquake. The brunette knew the blond said something but he couldn't hear anything but a mumble. Inching forward, he kneeled next to the blond and quietly commented, "Speak up Joey."

Joey's face appeared out of his knees and stared at Kaiba in the face, "I don't hate you…. I could never hate you," he murmured.

Kaiba was stunned. How could he not hate him? Joey almost killed him hadn't he? Or at least, the choice to.

The older teen continued to listen to what the blond had uttered in his misery, "I was always taught to forgive and forget." Their eyes connected like magnets, "Seto Kaiba, I want you to know," Joey's eyes began to water, "you are forgiven." Kaiba watched as the blond clenched and unclenched his jaw before he saw a few drops fall down his face.

Before Kaiba knew what he was doing, his fingertips came in contact with the tear on his velvet cheek, and wiped it away. Then the other. Kaiba wanted to tell himself to leave. He had finished his task hadn't he?

Suddenly, Kaiba stood up and left the room.

Joey's heart broke. _It's just like Kaiba to get what he wants and leave._ The blonde's head fell atop his knees again as he was left behind entirely dejected.

Swift pain filled his hand. Glancing up, Joey noticed fingertips holding a clean towel on top of his wound.

A hushed voice whispered into his ear, "Joey wheeler, thank you."

Kaiba covered Joey's hand with the towel and let the white towel soak up the scarlet. Kaiba observed Joey's face and watched his lips twitch.

Because of the blonde's courage to smile after loosing his family to his greatest rival Seto Kaiba and forgiving him after a week, why couldn't he finally forgive after six years of anguish?

So he did.

* * *

Feedback would be nice. 


End file.
